


The Road to Ruin

by PixieKnight3264



Series: The Road to Ruin [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Death, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, More angst, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKnight3264/pseuds/PixieKnight3264
Summary: Virgil gets visions of the future, but they aren’t just visions. He actually gets to experience it. His latest one has left him more shaken up than usual. It’s not often when he sees all the other sides die. Now he must find a way to prevent them all from happening.





	The Road to Ruin

Blood dripped down from the knife onto my pale hands staining them scarlet. I never knew our blood was so bright, let alone that we could bleed at all.

Time slips back a few seconds and I see the knife plunge into his chest. His smirk is still left plastered to his face as the light fades from his eyes.

Another rewind.

“I knew it,” he laughed. “You were never good. You’re just like me. Evil. It’s your fault they’re all dead after all. You killed them. You still have Patton’s blood on your hands. It’s time for you to join me. We both know you are going to. Your fate was sealed when you stabbed the supposed love of your life in the chest so heartlessly.”

“Shut up,” I muttered, a reflex. I didn’t even know I had uttered it until it was out.

His smirk grew and he took a step closer. Cupping my chin in his hand.

“This was always meant to be. He never loved you anyways. None of them did.”

Something snapped in me. I swung the knife - the blood now appeared to be slightly dried - straight for his chest. Time rewound right before it could bite into his flesh.

Now I was greeted with Patton’s bright smiling face. Something was off. His smile seemed more maniacal than full of mirth. Something in his eyes screamed that something wasn’t right. It wasn’t until I looked at his sweater that I began to understand. There were only traces so I thought I had imagined it, but there could be no mistake. Those were blood stains.

I glanced down at the ground and immediately regretted my decision. I didn’t want to think about what was laying at Patton’s feet. It wasn’t recognizable as anything except a mound of flesh. The only thing that could hint at who it had been was the brilliant red sash stained with an even more brilliant scarlet.

“They can’t hurt you now kiddo,” Patton said. His voice was still chipper. Still Patton. But so so wrong. 

“Patton what did you do?” The words were a whisper that barely passed my lips.

“Why Virgil, I saved you. The other two were gonna hurt you and I couldn’t let that happen now could I?” Madness. That’s what that look in his eyes was. “Now we can be together five-ever. Won’t that be swell. Well, as long as Thomas doesn’t try to get rid of you again. But I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“Forgive me.”

A knife appeared in my hand and I swung at Patton quickly. The silver of the knife glinted. No blood on it yet. I felt something wet on my face and the look on Patton’s face will haunt me for the rest of my life.

The knife cuts into his chest easily and I hear him scream before I go back again.

We all stand in Thomas’ living room. Well, most of us. 

Logan is missing. Thomas doesn’t really seem to remember who Logan was or even when we refer to his “logical” side. Roman brings up a red stain on Patton’s shirt but Patton says it’s just some spilled spagetti sauce. I know better than that now. I don’t expect Logan would show up again. Patton stares over at me and the touches of madness can be seen to start creeping in.

Another rewind. THis time I’m not in my body. A quick glance down shows the light blue polo and the grey sweater Patton usually wears. Another glance around my suroundings shows I am not somewhere I have been before.

“What are you doing here Patton? It is quite unusual for you to venture here. Especially so far away from Virgil. I thought you had agreed on a rendevous of some sort today?” Logan’s voice cuts through the quiet and I pray for another time jump. I have a bad feeling about what is going to happen.

“Well kiddo, I decided I was going to surprise Virgil with a bit of a Bang.”

“What does that even mean? That is not -”

I tried to flinch or look away but I was in Patton’s body. I had no control. 

The gun appeared in Patton’s hand and all it took was one quick shot to Logan’s head. There was no sound. No thump as he landed on the ground. Only a single red splotch on Patton’s sky blue polo.

I woke up in a cold sweat. The most recent visions I had were still flooding my brain and it was almost too much to take. I focused on the dark walls. I counted the spiders on the curtains to try to calm my breathing, but couldn’t even get to ten before I ran for the bathroom.

I don’t know how long I was in there. I just know I heaved and heaved until nothing was left in my stomach, and even then, my body still managed to find something to puke up. The visions had been the worst I had ever seen and they were so much more vivid. 

There was no way I could let this come to pass. I didn’t know what was going on, but I knew that I needed to stop it. Even if they don’t care about me, they are a part of Thomas and he can’t lose them. I wasn’t going to let this happen.


End file.
